doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus
This fan project has a separate FANDOM Wiki for its characters, story, and gameplay elements. See here: Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Wiki Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus (shortened as ReLC!TDDV) is a scripted fanfiction series and a planned game mod for Doki Doki Literature Club! created by TDPNeji/NejiHyuga900. The fanfiction series was in the making since the start of January 2018 and the first two chapters were published on DeviantArt and the ReLC!TDDV Blogger exactly one year later on January 1, 2019. Currently, seven chapters are released with an eighth chapter still working-in-progress. Synopsis :See also: ReLC!TDDV Chapters 1 & 2 post on DDLC Fan Fiction subreddit for the opening sequence by the author Continuing from the special ending of Doki Doki Literature Club! with Sayori as President of the Literature Club and Monika in the digital void, it seems that Doki Doki Literature Club! has not ended. Continuing on Act IV from the special route, you continue to control the Literature Club's male playable character, who now has more independence than ever but still our host, guiding him to grow his relationships towards Natsuki or Yuri. At the same time, the name of this game mod are making the Literature Club members anxious. What is the Doki Doki Virus? Is there more to the characters' digital world or is there something else beyond? What if it is not just the literature club? What if every high school clubs had their own digital pocket dimensions for activities for entertainment? What is going on in these club worlds? A new threat may be lurking in the distance... Will the school cultural festival happen this time? List of chapters * Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) ** Read on DeviantArt ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger * Chapter 2: Wednesday ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger * Chapter 3: Thursday ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B, Part C ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger * Chapter 4: Friday ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger * Chapter 5: Weekend ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B, Part C ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger * Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B, Part C, Part D, Part E, Part F ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger: Part A, Part B * Chapter 7: Final Tuesday ** Read on DeviantArt: Part A, Part B, Part C, Part D, Part E ** Read on ReLC!TDDV Blogger: Part A, Part B * Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG ** Read the W.I.P. drafts and other things on the author's DeviantArt Sta.sh * * Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue Development :WARNING: This section will contain spoilers. When the author first played Doki Doki Literature Club! in December 2017, the author had a lot of ideas and theories about the digital world within Doki Doki Literature Club! as well as new story ideas. With so many ideas in mind, the author planned on making this project to be a "nexus" to other side fan projects the author had in mind such as making fanfictions or fan games based on other club worlds as prequels. Such side projects as sequels to the main Re: Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus project include Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation, Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!*, The Mystery in the Drama Club, and the Drama Club's sequel The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG. By the end of December (December 31, 2018), the author began working on this new fan project but started this fan project as a scripted fanfiction series first, fan game mod later. For the first month when the first few chapters were in development, this project was titled Re: Literature Club! After the Festival and the author was experimenting in Python coding and the Ren'py engine to make sure gameplay and story elements used in the scripted fanfiction series also work as a game. In February 2018, the project title changed to Re: Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. As a result, some dialogs and scenes from the early chapters to altered to have extra meta-based story events throughout the project's story, making the characters more anxious about this project. During the second part of this fan project (Chapter 8), the author decided if they wanted to make Chapter 8/Part II of Re: Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus to be a role-playing game in Ren'py or RPG Maker MV. The author decided to check out several Ren'py visual novel/RPG hybrids to see if RPGs were possible in Ren'py and one that caught the author's attention was DUÆL by Moleworks. However, to make things simpler and to make sure the Literature Club's club administrators don't become too overpowered, Chapters 8 and 9 of Re: Literature Club! The Doki Doki would be planned to be made as a role-playing game in RPG Maker MV (which was coded in the Javascript language rather than the Python language) and the "second game" would be placed within the mod folder of the game mod and would be called to the main directory by the end of Chapter 7's story of the visual novel. Currently, Chapter 8 of the fanfiction series is in development and has been in development since July 30, 2018. (See here) Chapter 8: Final Tuesday is known to be the longest chapter of the Re: Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and the most complicated chapter to write, having a new gameplay mechanic and a lot of story ideas.* To make sure each "role-playing gameplay" mechanics within Chapter 8 of the scripted fanfiction series would work function in a real RPG Maker MV game, the author checks to see if each planned gameplay feature can work in the RPG Maker MV game engine, whether it would be a feature within the game engine or a custom plugin made by the RPG Maker MV community. :/End of spoilers Trivia * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and some of the ideas used it in it were inspired by several franchises including Power Rangers/Super Sentai, Mega Man, Code Lyoko, Digimon, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! season Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. See also * Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Wiki External links * Github for the game mod version of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus (NOTE: Currently in an experimental state) * Reddit page for Chapters 1 & 2 of the scripted fanfiction series on ReLC!TDDV Subreddit with an opening sequence * [https://relctddv.blogspot.com/ Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus Blogger] * [https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/gallery/65321344/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus on DeviantArt] * Unpublished drafts on the author's DeviantArt Sta.sh including Chapter 8's W.I.P. drafts External links * ReLC!TDDV Chapters 1 & 2 post on DDLC Fan Fiction subreddit Category:Fan Fiction